


【我翔】妈咪，我长大了（R）

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: 我x翔妈咪





	【我翔】妈咪，我长大了（R）

  * 花宫老师生日快乐！！




 

我是爸爸和妈咪领养的孩子。他们在很年轻的时候就有了稳定的生活，于是从孤儿院领养了我。我一直觉得他们就是模范夫妻。

放学回家的每天都能看到他们窝在沙发上看书或看电视，妈咪总是吃着小零食，看到我回来时就会说着欢迎回来，然后把手指舔干净，问我晚饭想吃什么。不过下厨总是交给爸爸，妈咪会辅导我的功课。

妈咪陪我的时间比爸爸要多了好多，从到家里开始，记忆里一直是妈咪抱着我给我讲睡前故事，连小时候洗澡也是妈咪帮忙。一直到青春期开始发育了，一次和妈咪一起睡觉时遗精了，爸妈开心地给我讲了一堆生理知识。不过爸爸说我已经是大人了，之后不要让妈咪给我洗澡了，也不要和妈咪一起睡觉了。

 

我是大人了，可以做爸爸对妈咪做的事情吗？

 

好几次吃完晚饭后我还在写作业，爸妈就洗了澡到自己的房间去了，还锁上门。我有不会的题想问问妈咪，敲了房门也只听到他和爸爸一边笑一边让我等一会儿，十几分钟之后脸还红红的披着睡袍的妈咪才会打开房门。

还有几次回家时看到他们在沙发上，裤子都脱了，还说在看电视。我都是大人了，我才不信嘞。

我和好朋友聊天的时候会说到这种事情。朋友什么都知道，他说做这种事情两个人都会很舒服的。他的爸爸妈妈每周都要至少做三次呢，简单说就是爸爸把唧唧放到妈咪屁股的小洞里。

之前我一直不知道这有什么舒服的。直到第一次手淫，我开始看成人影片，知道了“舒服”的感觉。

 

之后连看的黄片都变成了母子的，不过电影里的妈妈们都没有我的妈咪好看，身材也不如他。渐渐变得无趣起来，我就很少在电影里找妈咪的影子了。

妈咪有一次把外衣落在了我的房间，我没有还给他，他好像也忘了那件衣服。晚上我闻到衣服上他常喷的香水味，竟起了兴致，脑内放起了某次撞见他们在床上欢爱时看到的妈咪的样子。发泄完，我用纸巾把精液擦干，把那件衣服放进密封袋里，藏到了衣柜角落。

 

青春期手淫不知道节制，我被妈咪发现了。妈咪坐到我的床边，我连裤子都没来得及拉上。他没有显得很惊讶，反而握住我刚刚撸过唧唧的手。看着他的脸，嘴唇微张着抬头看我，显得眼睛更加扑闪扑闪的，妈咪长了一张特别好看的脸，也有特别好的身材，身上瘦瘦的有一点肌肉，但屁股和大腿又肉肉的，几次不小心碰到都让我的思维飘到别处。我好久没有和他有肢体接触了，青春期之前抱着入睡都是常有的，习惯了妈咪身上的味道，自己睡觉反而觉得缺了什么。于是在这么尴尬的场景下，他抿着嘴似乎在犹豫要说什么好，我刚刚吓得软掉的唧唧又抖了两下，颤颤巍巍地立起来了。

 

“妈咪……”我紧张地看他，他正好看到我硬起来的唧唧。

“只能这一次啊。”妈咪像是下了什么决心，伸手握上我的性器。他的手很热，又比我的大上一圈，薄薄的茧先碰上我的性器。我控制不住，舒服地叫出来。和自己撸管是完全不一样的 体验，温暖柔软的手轻轻圈着它，一点点上下撸动起来。

我感觉自己的神经绷紧了，大气都不敢出。爸爸还在客厅里，而妈咪正在帮我手淫。全新的体验让我头皮发麻，几下就几乎到达了顶峰，我下意识把手放到了他正在上下动作的手腕上。觉得叫出声像是丢脸，我只是紧紧的抓着他的手腕儿没有出声让他停下。但他却像是误解了什么，跪在床边，慢慢低头含进了我的性器。

快感像电流一样贯穿了我的脊椎，才只是含入了头部，我却已经忍不住射了出来，不算浓稠的精液全部进了妈咪的嘴里。我感觉他用舌头舔过了顶端的小口，像是清理一样。妈咪一言不发地从床头抽了纸，把嘴里的精液吐到纸上又扔进了垃圾桶里。我看到他的耳尖红透了，我自己的也是。

 

“对、对不起…妈咪…” 我不知道该说什么，用手撑在床上想让自己坐直。

妈咪轻轻叹了口气，问我，“我的外套是不是还在你这里？”他的语气和平时一样温柔，听不出是失望，生气，还是只是普通的询问，我想他应该早就知道我偷藏了那件衣服，还在深夜闻着上面的味道手淫。

我点了点头，他用手搂过我的肩膀把我抱在怀里。他不知道仅仅是这样的肢体接触，足以让我刚发泄完的性器又勃起了。何况我的脸正隔着衣服贴在他柔软的胸前，我陷入他的气味之中，鼻子被他的发尾挠得有些痒。

 

“妈咪……”我说话时的气息喷在他的耳朵上，他似乎颤了颤，轻轻的用嘴唇蹭过了我的脖子。

像是一次确认，我大着胆子用手扶上他的腰，把他穿着的宽大的家居服撩了起来，摸到了他腰间滑腻的皮肤。他没有躲开也没有制止，只是揉了揉我的头顶，把我后脑勺因为埋在枕头里而变杂乱的头发理得顺了些。

我知道接下来会发生什么但不知道要怎么做，而且就算被爸爸发现了，我也要挺身而出说是我强迫妈咪的才能说得过去。

我只是试探地去亲他的脸颊，一点点移到他的嘴角。妈咪身上总是香香的，不是香水也不是沐浴露的味道。手也顺着摸上了他的胸部，找到了两个小小的乳头，我用指尖把它们捏起来，听到耳边妈咪吸气的声音。他自己撩起衣服的下摆，方便我的动作。我手上不知轻重，捏得他扭着腰想躲开。

“宝贝…轻点……”他压低了声音在我耳边说，他的耳朵又变得红红的，摸上去体温都高了一些。

 

我把他压在床上，放轻了力气，手撑在他的脸边。他陷进我的被子和枕头里，给我的床染上他的气味。我俯下身子，性器抵到他的小腹上。他的裤子已经脱了，性器服帖的躺在腿间。他把膝盖屈起来，正好碰到我的大腿。我低头去亲他的乳头，仿佛小时从中吸过母乳一般，用尽了力气吮吸着挺立起来有些涨大的乳首。他的手推在我的后脑勺，只是抓着我的头发，不知道是想我放过他的乳头还是让我更加用力。我模仿着成人影片里面他们对待女优的方式，用舌头反复扫过乳尖，另一只揉捏的乳房，让胸上的软肉紧紧贴着我的手掌。看到手揉过的部分都泛红了我才不舍地离开那里。

“妈咪…可以转过去吗，”我对妈咪的幻想，屁股多过胸部，到现在也不会不好意思直说了，妈咪一定早就知道了。他顺从地转过去，腰侧扫过了我的性器，膝盖撑着床上，屁股撅起来。腰部的凹陷和有些凸起来的背脊让我忍不住在上面落下吻痕，还用力吸起他的皮肤，牙印也留在了上面。我的嘴唇继续往下，碰到了格外柔软的臀瓣，像是白色的大福似的，只让我想要咬一口，好好品尝他的甜味。我的手掐在他的大腿根，让屁股显得更加紧实，而我肖想已久的小洞就在臀瓣之间，用手掌轻轻分开两瓣软肉，看到那个小小的洞口。

他意识到我在做什么，埋在枕头里的脸抬起来，转头小声请求我，“不行…不能做到那里……”妈咪的身子变得红通通的，我趁着还有一点理智，停下了准备亲上他小洞的动作。妈咪趴在床上，我跨过他的屁股，趴在他身上，凑近他的耳边问他：“妈咪，操大腿可以吗？”

妈咪扭过头不让我看到他的表情，但点了点头。于是我把性器慢慢送到他的腿间，他配合地把膝盖并上。柔软的腿根包裹住我的性器，朝上顶一下就能碰到比体温还要高一些的会阴处，也听到他埋在枕头里的一声呻吟。

 

我在他的腿间抽插起来，顶端分泌出来的一点点液体成了润滑。他努力并着膝盖，让我被包裹得更紧。慢慢的腿根的温度也变得热了一些，抽插也变得顺畅起来。妈咪撅着屁股，每一下我的小腹都重重拍到他的屁股上，翘起来的臀瓣都边红了。腿间也泛红了，每一下抽出时都会带着他的腿肉起一点浪。可能是我太用力了，床都被撞得晃起来，床脚嘎吱嘎吱的响起来。我们陷进柔软的床垫里，我喘气时的呼吸都拍在他的背上，他把自己撑起来一些，我空出来的手又去搂过他，揉起他的胸。

名义上还是处男的我不会控制射精，感到酥麻了全身的快感时，已经把精液都射在了他的大腿根，有些还溅到发红的屁股上。由于一直磨着他的会阴，妈咪的性器也立起来一些，他喘着气翻过身，顶端也流出一些液体。我缓过神，想去帮他用手撸出来，他伸手制止了我的动作，笑着喊我傻孩子，然后让我拉他从床上起来。

 

我手足无措的看着他把皱巴巴的家居服穿上，小心翼翼地问，“爸爸会知道吗？”妈咪把裤子穿好，把被子上的精液擦干净，又把被子团成团扔到地上。“你爸才不操我腿，一看就知道了。”

然后妈咪抱着脏掉的被子出了房间，留我一个人不知道该怎么办好，关门前爸爸在客厅看电视的声音还传进我的耳朵。为什么妈咪无所谓被爸爸知道啊？

 

==========

 


End file.
